General Recinos
"But why Master, we can't just let them die here!" -Anthony Recinos General Recinos ('''real in-game name Anthony Recinos), was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Just like his brother Anakin Recinos, he was trained in the ways of the Force, being born into a force-sensitive family. Anthony was always a very intelligent child and often spent time reading and studying the force and its powers. His dream, unlike his brother's, was to become a Jedi Knight Training to become a Jedi (40 BBY- 29 BBY) When Anthony was told that he was going to go to Coruscant, he was very excited. Even though his dream had finally become a reality, he was very sad. Anthony had been very attached to his mother for his whole life, and now he had to leave her and his father. As he said his final goodbyes, he remembered that his brother would be at the Jedi Temple as well. This cheered him up a bit, but not enough to let go of his parents. He arrived at the temple and was assigned to a Jedi Younging group where he met his friend Zack. Master Yoda discovered that Anthony, like his brother, was strong with the force and would become a Jedi Knight one day. His brother, Anakin Recinos, would visit him and watch him train every day when he had time to. He noticed that Anthony would sometimes get frustrated when a training droid hit him. Ever since Anakin had known him, Anthony would get frustrated with he did not do something right. When he turned 10 and a half years old, Anthony was assigned to a master. He was assigned to a man by the name of Anakin Recinos; his brother. An Important Mission (21 BBY) 15 years after he was assigned to his master, Anthony Recinos was summoned for a very important mission. This would not be a easy task; to be in the mission to destroy the Malevolence. He would be going there with his brother, and now master, Anakin Recinos. Anthony had never led a squadron of ships without a master, but that would change today. Anakin had to be somewhere else on the ship and would not be able to go with him this time around. Anthony was exited that now he had a change to show his masterhis full potenial and leadership by himself. Anthony arrived at the hangar and met his troops. Then he saw his best friend Zack at the hangar. Zack told him that he was going to go with him on this mission. Anthony was very exited and was anxious to get into space. They jumped into their starfighters and headed into space. Antho ny was amazed at the size of the Malevolence and was getting sort of nervous. They eventually got to the enormous flagship and many Vulture droids approaching them and firing at them. It seemed as if the Vulture droids would never start coming. As Anthony, Zack and their squadron shot down droid after droid, more came and in larger numbers; making it harder to get through them all. One after another, Y-Wings were being taken down and blown to pieces on the surface of the enormous ship. Anthony, Zack and three other ships were the only ones left out of the 15 ships that first came out of the cruiser. Then when Anthony and Zack had taken down a majority of the Vulture droids, General Anakin Skywalker flew by with his ships and Anthony followed him. They headed to the ion cannon of the Malevolence and blew it up, making Grievous retreat. Anthony flew to the cruiser and had his starfighter repaired where he met with his brother, Anakin. "I am very impressed with your bravery and flying out there," said Anakin "Thank you master," replied Anthony. The Second Battle of Felucia (21 BBY) To see the other side of the story, click here. A while after his mission to battle the Malevolence, Anthony Recinos had been training with his master for a long time, and was now a Jedi Knight. He had always wanted to be a Jedi Knight since he was very young, and had always been his main goal. Now he had proven he was worthy of the title. Anthony had become better with a lightsaber and stronger with the Force. Anakin was very proud of him and was glad he had trained his brother to become a great Jedi. Although, another chance to prove he was ready to be a knight would come very soon. Once again, General would be on his mission with his long-time best friend, Zack. After getting through a Separatist blockade, General, Zack and their troops finally arrived on Felucia. Right when they landed, they had to get ready for a fight. Droids had already beaten them to their outpost, which was being attacked. Many of the people had already been killed, so it was up to General and his troops. The ratio of Republic to Separatist was about 50 to 1, in favor of the droids. At the moment, air support was not available, as the Republic cruisers were fighting many Separatist frigates and fighters. If any gunners were deployed, they would be blasted to pieces before they even got in the atmosphere of the planet. After fighting the droids for a while, many more troops and many AT-TE walkers arrived from a nearby Republic outpost. General would now take some of his troops and Zach would take the others, as they went their separate ways. General was headed to help an Admiral and his troops who were taken hostage by Separatists and their droids. When General and his troops were running through a large area of Felucian plants, they were ambushed by droids and were taken hostage along with the Admiral and his troops. '''Captivity: When General was captured, he put a homing device from his belt on the vehicle that he has in that his brother would be able to track and eventually find him. When he arrived at the place he would be held, the droids got off the vehicle and went inside to tell their master of their findings. General contacted his brother Anakin about what had happened. "Anakin, I have been captured by Separatists and I'm afraid they might... kill me," said General. "WHAT?!?!" replied Anakin "Yeah you heard me master, now I need your help again," said General "I am on my way, and I promise you that I will save you," Anakin promised. General heard the droids coming back and put away his comlink. A T-series tactical droid approched General and stunned him and all of his troops, while taking away their weapons. After a long period of time, General finally woke up and was inside a dark room with not one window. A ray shield prevented him from attempting to escape. After a few mintues, six B2 battle droids came into the cell and took General to another room and placed on a containment field where he would be force to give secret battle plans and Republic information over to the Separatists. The T-series tactical droid came in with two B1 battle droids. They asked General many questions and requested their answers. Although, General refused to give them what they wanted. The tactical droid shocked General and threatened to power it higher if he did not get the answers. General still refused and was shocked again. After a day of being in captivity, General was finally relieved that his brother had possible arrived. Outside there was an explosion was heard. Three battle droids came and told the tactical droid that Republic forces had destroyed a Separatist outpost and were headed to their location. General heard many speeders getting closer by the second and prepared to get out of the outpost. "Admiral, I think they are here, gather your troopers and prepare to leave," requested General. "On it," replied the Admiral Outside, Anakin led a speeder squad headed toward the Separatist outpost where the hostages were being held. "Hold your fire until I say so," said Anakin, "There are Republic units inside that outpost." Anakin and the clones jumped off their speeders and ran to the outpost. At that moment, the Separatists started to shoot and the troops with many turrets. Anakin tried reflecting what he could, but many people were killed. When Anakin and the remaining troops entered the outpost, they went to the prison cells and let General, the Admiral, and the troops free. They then proceeded to the main room with all of the droids and the tactical droid. When they entered every single droid began to shoot at the Republic people. General saw his lightsaber next to the tactical droid and levitated it to himself with the Force, and helped Anakin reflect the blasts and destroy the droids. After all of the droids were destroyed, Anakin and General gathered as much information about the Separatists as they could. A Republic gunship later arrived to take Anakin and General back to Coruscant, where General would recieve medical attention. Order 66 (19 BBY) 'To see the other side of the story click here. ' Order 66 took place two months after General's older brother, Anakin, left the Jedi Order. General was very sad at the time, with his best friend Zack near his death, and Anakin leaving made it much worse than before. After a lot of consideration, General was finally convinced to leave the Jedi Order after what his older brother, Anakin told him. General and Anakin would go into exile and hide from the Empire, attempting to avoid Order 66. They got mercenary disguises and flew to Mandalore, where they believed they could start a new life, without their identities being revealed. When they were flying there, they were being pursued my three unidentified ships. General feared that these were Imperial troops who were trying to kill them. Category:Male Characters Category:Player Pages Category:Commanders Category:Human Category:Jedi Knight Category:Republic Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class